1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a steam cooker and a steam generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as a steam cooker for cooking an object to be cooked such as food by using steam, there is one that feeds superheated steam into an oven (for example, see JP 8-49854 A). This steam cooker has a steam generator in which a heater is provided along a perpendicular plane in a pot to generate steam, and a steam superheater that generates superheated steam by heating the steam generated by the steam generator, and the superheated steam generated by the steam superheater is sent into the oven to cook food.
In the conventional steam cooker, since a water level in the pot cannot accurately be detected due to air bubbles generated by boiling at the time of steam generation, the water level cannot be controlled at a position in the vicinity of an upper portion of the heater. Therefore, a large amount of water must be put into the pot before the water is heated. Thus, in the conventional steam cooker, it takes time for the steam generator to generate steam, so that the start of superheated steam generation cannot be quickened. Accordingly, cooking time gets longer compared with a microwave oven.
In the past, there was no steam generator suitable for applications in which quick start of steam generation is required.